El hilo rojo del destino
by Hasun0-hana
Summary: Cuatro amigos de la infancia se ven forzados a unir sus vidas de nuevo y a enfrentar viejos sentimientos siendo ahora unos jóvenes. Rehaciendo los lazos que creían perdidos -y en una búsqueda de su propia identidad- se irán dando cuenta que en ellos encontrarán lo que tanto hacía falta en sus vidas: amor. AU / Longfic / NaruxSakuxSasuxHinaxNaru
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

₪ ]¦•¦[ ₪ ]¦•¦[ ₪

La canción de moda hizo su aparición anunciando que la noche llegaba a su clímax en el club más exclusivo de Tokio.

La música ensordecedora sumada al humo del tabaco y unos tantos grados de alcohol comenzaban a marearme, sinceramente no era el ambiente que alguien como yo disfrutara, pero por la insistencia del dobe y el resto de idiotas, fue ahí donde había terminado. Menos mal Naruto me hizo la señal y supe que continuaríamos la fiesta en casa.

Cada uno montó en su auto con las chicas abordo y conducimos hacia una de las zonas residenciales más prestigiosas de la capital.

—Chicas, pónganse cómodas—dijo el dobe cuando nos bajamos del auto.

Gaara y Shikamaru fueron por las bebidas mientras Naruto preparaba el ambiente con un poco de música.

Yo me dirigí al bar por un whiskey. Estaba por prender el quinto cigarrillo de la noche cuando el molesto de Suigetsu me arrebató el encendedor.

—Que aburrido eres Uchiha, vas al club y ni siquiera bailas una pieza y ahora ahí sentado sin socializar.

—Déjalo en paz, después de todo él solo fue a buscar un _poco de acción._ ―Se unió el dobe mostrando una mirada sugestiva mientras codeaba a Suigetsu.

Ambos estallaron en molestas carcajadas, y no pude evitar pensar que tenía a las dos personas más estúpidas del planeta paradas frente a mí. Pero en algo el idiota tuvo razón, yo sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado e iría por lo mío.

—Bueno si eso es lo que quieres no pierdas más tu tiempo casanova, la rubia de rojo te ha estado mirando desde que estábamos en el club.

—Hmph —dije simulando desinterés.

—¡Naruto, ayúdame a entrar al jacuzzi! —gritó una de las invitadas y con una mirada supimos lo que seguía.

. . . . .

Me encontraba sudando frenéticamente y con la respiración agitada, mientras aquella chica se posicionaba sobre mí dejándome una excelente vista de sus grandes senos.

Se movía con intensidad gimiendo escandalosamente mientras gritaba mi nombre, y asumí que alguno de los idiotas se lo había dicho. En lo que a mí respecta las presentaciones son innecesarias en este tipo de encuentros.

Los ruidos de la habitación contigua me indicaban que Naruto no la estaba pasando nada mal.

Apenas acabé me liberé de su agarre y me levanté de la cama dirigiéndome al baño.

—Vístete, iré a llamar un taxi.

—A-ah pues, y-yo prefiero quedarme un poco más, si no te molesta —dijo ella intentando disimular su asombro.

Salí de la habitación dejando la última de sus palabras a medias. El solo pensar que me esperaban más noches como esta, llenaba de adrenalina mi cuerpo.

* * *

๑۞๑۞๑۞๑۞๑۞๑۞๑

Me estaba quedando dormido, cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me despertó. Avancé con torpeza y abrí la puerta con notable molestia.

—¿Qué quieres teme?

—Dile a tu acompañante que el taxi está afuera —dijo Sasuke con su frialdad de siempre.

—¡Que demonios, aún está desnuda-ttebayo!

—No me importa, sólo dile que se apure su amiga la espera.

"Diablos" pensé. Me puse una bata de baño y la acompañé hasta la salida donde Sasuke nos esperaba.

—Me debes una, dobe.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me digas que pensabas dormir con ella.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Naruto eres patético.

—¿Y ya se fueron los demás? —pregunté ignorando su comentario.

—Gaara o lo que queda de él, está vomitando tu colección de videojuegos.

—¡No me jodas teme! ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?

Sasuke solo rio.

—Hijo de perra —bufé.

Por lo general Sasuke era un cretino hijo de perra, pero tantos años de conocerlo me hacían decir con certeza que muy en el fondo era un buen tipo.

Fuimos compañeros desde la primaria cuando vivíamos en Kioto y aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien, poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Así que cuando llegamos a la escuela secundaria y el padre de Sasuke decidió enviarlo a un internado en Tokio, yo no dudé ni un segundo en convencer al mío en que me enviara también.

No es que me arrepintiera de algo, pero pasar seis años en un internado masculino no es la adolescencia soñada de nadie y ya había llegado la hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

. . . . .

Estaba profundamente dormido pero la impaciencia de alguien tocando el timbre me obligó a despegarme de las sábanas. Me levanté somnoliento y vi por la pantalla del citófono que era Shisui tocando como un demente.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema-ttebayo?

—Llevo media hora aquí afuera grandísimo imbécil.

—Es tu culpa por madrugar.

—Es la una de la tarde y déjame pasar que vine a salvarles el culo —dijo Shisui levantando dos paquetes de McDonalds.

Entramos a la casa y fui por el teme, que estaba en el gimnasio al otro lado de la casa y con los auriculares puestos. Cuando nos sentamos a comer Shisui preguntó:

—¿Y qué tal anoche?

—A qué no adivinas quién quiso dormir con una puta.

Shisui murió de risa.

—No me digas Narutín, ¿también le ibas a pedir matrimonio? –se burló Shisui.

—Maldito teme, ahora ya no me dejará en paz con eso.

—Yo tampoco lo haré usuratonkachi.

Shisui era el primo del teme y una absoluta mala influencia. Donjuán de donjuanes y despilfarrador por excelencia. Tenía todos los vicios conocidos y era el culpable de que nos hayamos metido en un montón de aprietos, pero aunque no me gustara reconocerlo gracias a él nos habíamos vuelto hombres en _muchos_ sentidos de la palabra.

—…y ya se callan par de maricas, yo les enseñaré lo que es una verdadera fiesta…

* * *

✿ ·.·´¯`·.· ✿ ·.·´¯`·.· ✿

Me ajusté la corbata por quinta vez. Estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo. Volví a mirar el reloj pero los minutos jugaban en mi contra.

—Tranquilízate Sakura, ya llegará —susurró una voz a mi lado.

"Tenemos el placer de llamar al estrado a la Srta. Sakura Haruno, la estudiante graduada con las más altas calificaciones y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, quién nos deleitará con el discurso de fin de curso". Una voz anunció por el altoparlante y sentí palidecer.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y supe que no podía retrasar el momento por más que quisiese que ella estuviera presente.

—Ánimo Sakura-san, todo saldrá bien —oí decir a Hinata. Sólo asentí en un gesto casi imperceptible.

Subí al escenario y esbocé una fingida sonrisa, me aclaré la garganta:

—Es un honor para mí… —solo estaba leyendo el papel, eran palabras vacías, cuando iba llegando a la mitad levanté la mirada y la vi entrar por las anchas puertas del auditorio. Lucía un conjunto Versace ceñido al cuerpo con joyería y calzado que hacían juego. Seguramente ese peinado le había tomado horas en la peluquería, pero era de esperarse, para mi madre era mucho más importante lucir como una veinteañera que llegar temprano a mi graduación. Talvez en otras instancias me hubiese deprimido, pero en esta ocasión solo sentí felicidad porque estuviese allí ―…pero sobretodo quisiera agradecerle a la persona más importante en mi vida: mi madre. Ella ha sido mi inspiración y el pilar de mi fuerza. Gracias por todo, mamá.

Subí la mirada para hallar su rostro, talvez mis palabras la hubiesen conmovido tanto como yo lo estaba, pero allí estaba ella, entablando una conversación con la mujer a su lado, me sentí como una idiota, ni siquiera me había escuchado. Típico de mi madre, para ella era un evento social más no uno de los días más importantes en la vida de su hija. Pronuncié las últimas palabras con rapidez, solo quería acabar lo más pronto posible.

Bajé del escenario sintiéndome devastada, pero me encargué de que mi rostro ocultara cualquier rastro de mi tristeza. La apariencia ante todo, me lo había enseñado ella. Sai se acercó a mí y me plantó el más dulce de los besos, mientras mis amigos me abrazaban.

A penas dieron finalizado el acto me dirigí hacia mi madre pero mi abuela intervino:

—¡Felicidades preciosa! —dijo mientras me asfixiaba con un gran apretón. —Estuviste increíble en ese discurso, tu padre hubiese estado muy orgulloso. Sin duda mi querida Sakura, eres el orgullo de la familia Haruno.

—Siempre la mejor en cada paso de tu vida, y no esperamos menos de ti en la universidad. —Mi abuelo posó su mano en mi hombro. —Seguro ya habrás estado pensando dónde ir. ¿Verdad linda?

—No estoy segura de nada pero estuve pensando en la Universidad de Tokio.

—¡Excelente opción preciosa, no esperábamos menos de ti! Sabes que sigues contando con nosotros para los gastos que necesites.

Iba a agradecerles, pero noté que Hinata se alejaba.

—Un momento, ya regreso —dije dirigiéndome hacia ellos, luego me di vuelta ―¡Hinata-chaaaaaan! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tómate una foto conmigo!

—Y-yo lo siento Sakura-san, Ko-san me está esperando en el auto.

―¡Qué pena Hina-chan! Ya disfrutaremos en la noche.

—Mmm sobre eso… No creo que vaya Sakura-san, aún no le he pedido permiso a mi padre.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡No te puedes perder el baile Hinata, es nuestra última noche juntos! ¡Prométeme que harás algo al respecto!

—Y-yo quisiera, pero mi padre…

—¡Promételo! —dije manteniendo una mirada dulce pero firme.

—Lo intentaré —susurró Hinata, bajando la cabeza.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! —chillé de la emoción mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, realmente quería que estuviese allí, ya que Hinata nunca salía. —Ya verás Hina-chan, nos divertiremos un montón —la solté porque noté que se ponía azul, posicioné mis manos sobre sus hombros. —Todo saldrá bien

Ella sólo asintió pero vi reflejada en su mirada una mezcla de melancolía y esperanza. Se despidió y la observé mientras se alejaba, sentí mucho pesar por mi amiga, siempre tan callada. Recordé que mi familia me esperaba, y alejé cualquier pensamiento triste de mi mente. No era momento de tristeza, después de todo yo era muy feliz, habían cosas de mi madre que quería cambiar, era cierto, pero tenía una familia que me amaba, un novio perfecto y un futuro prometedor. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

**.•*´`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**¸.•*´`*•.**

Levanté la mirada y pude ver que cada uno de mis compañeros estaba rodeado de sus seres queridos. No era necesario buscar, siempre supe que otōsan no vendría.

Tomé aire para acallar el nudo en la garganta, no era buena idea ponerse a llorar en ese momento, no era que alguien se fuese a fijar en que Hinata Hyūga estuviese llorando, pero sentí decepción de mí misma porque todos estos años no me habían endurecido ni un poco.

Quise correr, escaparme de aquella pesadilla, pero una mano me detuvo posándose en mi hombro.

—Hinata-san, su padre me mandó a recogerla, lamenta no poder estar aquí, pero tuvo una reunión de última hora. —Era el asistente personal y mano derecha de mi padre.

—Arigatou, Ko-san. Yo me iré a despedir de Sakura-san y enseguida salgo.

—Como diga Hinata-sama, la espero en el auto.

Busqué a Sakura con la mirada, y la hallé rodeada de sus familiares, me acerqué hacia ella, irradiaba tanta felicidad entre sus seres queridos que preferí darme media vuelta y no interrumpir.

―¡Hinata-chaaaaaan! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tómate una foto conmigo!

. . . . .

Me preparé para bajar a cenar, el único momento del día en que veía a mi padre. Lo había estado practicando toda la tarde, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser pedirle permiso?

Miré por última vez el hermoso vestido que yacía sobre mi cama. Lo había comprado la semana pasada por insistencia de las chicas. Era de un tono azul oscuro, mucho más atrevido de lo que yo normalmente usaría. Tenía un hermoso escote en la espalda y era muy ceñido al cuerpo, aquello me hizo sonrojar. En principio no había accedido ni siquiera a probármelo, pero habían logrado convencerme. "Ánimo Hina-chan, ya es hora de que te liberes un poco ¿no lo crees?" Las palabras de Sakura-san resonaban en mi mente. Tenía razón, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa de mi vida, debía dejar atrás a la pequeña niña que solía esconderse.

Bajé a cenar y tomé la palabra cuando creí conveniente:

—Otōsan, y-yo… —me quedé muda sin poder continuar, al sentir la mirada de todos posarse sobre mí.

—¿Pasa algo Hinata? —mi padre me miró extrañado, ya que nunca tomaba la palabra durante la cena.

Ya había comenzado sólo debía terminar no había marcha atrás, por una vez en la vida debía ser valiente. Apreté el mantel debajo de la mesa.

—Yo… quería saber si cuento con su permiso, para ir al baile de esta noche.

Lo dije de golpe. Ya estaba. Noté que Hanabi-neesan y Anko-san se miraron atónitas, padre mantuvo su semblante serio de siempre. Anko-san se apresuró a tomar la palabra sin ocultar su turbación:

—Pero Hiashi, esto me parece una tontería, es muy peligroso salir a altas horas de la noche.

—Talvez no deba opinar pero Hinata-san ya es lo suficientemente grande, para cuidarse sola —esta vez intervino Ko-san, quien solía quedarse a cenar cuando tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con papá, —además es sólo una fiesta, no es que vaya a un campo de guerra.

—Pero padre, oí que habrán grandes cantidades de bebidas alcohólicas y todo tipo de drogas, —dijo Hanabi-chan sobreactuando la situación.

—Si Hiashi, además no has oído lo que se dice sobre…

—¡Suficiente! —la voz de otōsan sonó lo suficientemente fuerza para causarme escalofríos. ―Anko, yo sé como tomar decisiones en mi familia, no necesito que me digas que hacer.

Anko-san abrió los ojos como platos.

—S…si yo lo sé cariño, no trataba de tomar decisiones por ti, solo estaba preocupada por Hinata.

—Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario. En cuanto a ti Hinata, no creo que tenga nada de malo que vayas al baile, —mi corazón se detuvo —pero el hecho de que me lo pidas a última hora me parece una imprudencia, si soy condescendiente contigo ahora se te hará costumbre desafiar mi autoridad. Así que la próxima vez me lo pides con tiempo y entonces tomaré una decisión. ¿De acuerdo?

Anko-san y Hanabi-chan se sonrieron victoriosas.

—S-si, padre. —mi voz sonó como un suspiro.

. . . . .

Regresé a mi habitación a recoger las cosas que había preparado para el baile. Miré el vestido por última vez antes de enterrarlo en el armario por el resto de los días junto a mis esperanzas de ser otra. Me sentí más sola que nunca en la inmensidad de mi habitación.

Me eché en la cama de golpe y cerré los ojos para rememorar los años de secundaria. Sakura-san siempre había sido mi amiga, a pesar de que yo no era de las chicas "populares" como ella. Aún así, nunca tuve un novio, ni fui a una fiesta. Mis notas tampoco fueron fantásticas y no destaqué en ninguna actividad en particular. En fin, no había nada digno de recordar.

Suspiré con fuerza y apreté el dije que colgaba de mi cuello. Sólo pedí que todo fuese distinto de ahora en adelante, quería encontrarme a mí misma, perder mis miedos. Si tan sólo hubiese algo que cambiara mi vida… volví en mí cuando sentí a alguien tocando mi puerta.

—¿Si?

—Hinata, voy a pasar.

Me acomodé en la cama, acto seguido mi padre cruzó la puerta. Me sorprendí bastante porque mi padre no acostumbraba a ir a mi habitación a hablar conmigo.

—Q-qué se le ofrece, otōsan.

—Hay algo importante que debo informarte. —El tono de su voz sonaba bastante serio.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

―Sabes que hemos estado platicando sobre continuar tus estudios en Tokio… ―asentí, aunque en realidad no lo habíamos platicado, mi padre había tomado la decisión por mí —…y sabes que no soy partidario de que vivas en alguna fraternidad, pero tampoco quiero que vivas sola, —asentí nuevamente, pero ahora más extrañada sin entender a dónde quería llegar mi padre ―y esta tarde casualmente estaba hablando con Fugaku sobre el futuro de Sasuke, y nos llevamos la grata sorpresa de que irán a la misma universidad, así que me pareció excelente cuando propuso que se muden juntos.

Aquel nombre me erizó la piel. Quedé paralizada durante un par de segundos mientras mi mente asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No sólo era el hecho de la noticia en sí, sino que mi padre tomara aquella actitud tan repentina ¿en serio era mi padre? Con voz temblorosa sólo pude pronunciar un imperceptible "hai" al tiempo que otōsan abandonaba mi habitación. En ese momento mi corazón dio un salto y algo dentro de mí presintió que mi vida cambiaría por completo…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia C:_

_Sé que ha estado un poco confusa, pero así es el inicio se pondrá bueno, lo prometo!_

_Me encantaría saber tu opinión, duda, sugerencia, crítica (?) xD ¿Me dejas un review?_

_Besos :D_

**07/03/14**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**I**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

_The surface is cracking  
the lines on my face  
show the courage that I'm lacking here  
and the beauty that awaits._

_Home is just a word  
without a time or place  
I've fallen in and out of love  
with the loneliness I've traced._

_And I can't wait to start again,  
no I can't wait to start again,  
when the darkness and unknown become your friend,  
no I can't wait to start again._

* * *

✿ ·.·´¯`·.· ✿ ·.·´¯`·.· ✿

Mi madre era una actriz retirada, pero de joven había sido considerada una de las mayores promesas del cine americano. Siendo la vanidad el peor de sus defectos, no opuso mucha resistencia cuando un magnate japonés la sedujo con su fortuna, y seis meses más tarde contrajeron matrimonio en una lujosa boda celebrada en París; lo que significó para mi madre su retiro definitivo de las cámaras y los reflectores.

Mamá esperaba residir en Norte América, o en alguna parte de Europa, pero para su infortunio mi padre decidió quedarse en Kioto, su ciudad natal, anhelando una vida hogareña en una preciosa casa de un barrio tranquilo y alejado del bullicio de las grandes urbes. Meses después llegué a sus vidas, y me bautizaron como los cerezos que florecían en esa época. Mi padre no podía estar más feliz, yo era el comienzo de la gran familia que deseaba tener.

Los caprichos de mi madre eran cada vez más difíciles de complacer y en un esfuerzo por multiplicar las ganancias, papá se dejó tentar por una jugosa oferta de personas equivocadas, y cuando yo iba a cumplir dos años, una bala en el pecho le quitó la vida. Obviamente no tengo recuerdos de mi padre, pero lo poco que sé de él lo he recolectado de mis parientes paternos que veo con poca frecuencia.

Así que desde ese día sólo fuimos mamá y yo. Por naturaleza debimos ser las mejores amigas, pero algo falló en nuestra relación, y bueno… las discusiones estuvieron a la orden del día en casa de la "familia" Haruno.

Luego de la muerte de papá, las facturas se acumularon y las deudas se convirtieron en cantidades exponenciales. Pero la familia de papá fue generosa, de modo que pudimos pagar lo adeudado y conservar la casa. Claro que no había otra alternativa, mamá hubiese preferido el suicidio,a quedarse en la calle y tener que trabajar.

Mi madre se conformó con vivir de regalías por sus viejas películas; y para mi suerte el cheque de mis abuelos llegó puntualmente mes tras mes, y pude terminar mis estudios secundarios en el colegio privado más prestigioso de la ciudad.

Aunque mamá se hubiese encargado de guardar apariencias, una vez cerradas las cortinas la historia era distinta. Cuando era niña la veía llorar en silencio, de alguna forma sentía que no era feliz y que era mi culpa. Trataba tanto de agradarle, que me esforcé en convertirme en la chica "perfecta". La mejor estudiante años tras año, la mejor deportista, la estudiante modelo, siempre popular entre los compañeros, y querida por los profesores.

Nada de esto parecía importarle a mamá, ella estaba más preocupada por la ropa que debía usar y mi aspecto físico, como si su único objetivo fuese casarme con algún tipo rico que nos haga de una gran fortuna y le permita darse sus tan deseados lujos; pero nos guste o no, la vida es un juego de azar donde no siempre gana el mejor postor.

. . . . .

Cuando escuché la bocina del auto del Sai me fui a despedir de mi madre.

—Deja cerrado, y no llegues tarde —sentenció ella, —Yuriko renunció en la mañana porque no he podido pagarle desde hace 3 meses, y necesito que me ayudes en la casa desde muy temprano. Y todo por ese vestido tan costoso que estás usando.

Yuriko era la única criada de la casa desde hace 7 años.

—Mamá tu misma insististe en comprarlo.

—Bueno, ese no es el punto, no llegues tardes —mi madre como siempre evasiva. ―¿No pudiste elegir un mejor par de aretes? ―dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mis orejas como si hubiese un alacrán colgando de ellas.

Sólo sonreí no tenía caso discutir.

—Hasta luego mamá, deséame suerte.

. . . . .

El salón lucía increíble, el escenario magnífico, las luces daban un hermoso toque, todo en conjunto era perfecto.

Sai me llevaba del brazo, ingresamos por la gran puerta del salón y a la derecha se encontraba nuestro grupo de amigos.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sakura te ves hermosa! —gritó Satsuki, mientras me abrazaba de forma muy efusiva y todos voltearon hacia mí.

Sentir las miradas de otros no me incomodaba, era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado, después de todo se trataba de mí, Sakura Haruno.

—Ustedes también, lucen fantásticas chicas —dije al tiempo, que las iba saludando una a una.

—Sakura, ¿sabes dónde está Hinata?—sentí una mano que me sostuvo del brazo. Me volteé para encontrarme con Kiba.

—Cálmate chico perro, Hinata me mandó un texto avisándome que no venía.

—Ohh, q-que mal —Suspiró con pesadez, y lo observé mientras se alejaba.

Sentí un poco de lástima por él. Era más que obvio que gustaba de Hinata, pero mi pobre amiga era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta.

Sai me avisó que iría a beber un poco de ponche con los chicos, y yo permanecí con mis amigas.

—Hey Sakura, que hay de ustedes, ¿seguirás tu relación con Sai después de la escuela? —era Tayuya, hablando casi a gritos por el alto volumen de la música.

—Claro que sí querida. Después de todo llevamos 3 años saliendo, no es sólo un romance de secundaria. Estamos resolviendo el asunto de la universidad, aunque estemos en ciudades distintas, intentaremos vernos muy a menudo.

—Que bien Sakura, te felicito. Hacen una hermosa pareja.

—Basta de parloteo, ¡vamos a bailar!—Dijo una emocionada Temari, mientras nos arrastraba a la pista.

. . . . .

La noche siguió su curso, entre gritos, baile y diversión. Era una noche magnífica sin duda. No habíamos parado de bailar, beber y divertirnos.

"Enseguida, anunciaremos la reina y el rey del baile de esta promoción". Se oyó la voz en el altoparlante seguida por los gritos de los estudiantes.

—Vaya, no sé cuál es el sentido de tanto suspenso, todos sabemos que Sakura y Sai van a ganar —oí decir a alguien provocando la risa de los demás.

—Vamos chicos, eso no es cierto. Hay tantas chicas hermosas en esta escuela, cualquiera podría ganar — obviamente fingí, sabía con seguridad que ganaría, aunque algo en el fondo deseaba que eso no fuera cierto.

"Con el 87% de los votos la reina del baile es… ¡Sakura Haruno! Vamos linda, sube al escenario"

Un montón de manos me empujaron hasta allá. Luego escuché nombrar a Sai como el rey y nos coronaron a ambos.

—Gracias a todos, es un gran honor poder ser la reina de este año. ¡Todo se los debo a ustedes, los adoro! —dije con aparente sorpresa, al parecer había heredado el don de la actuación, eso o hace mucho que ya estaba preparada para ese momento y sabía cómo lucir.

Así había sido mi vida desde siempre, tan planificada, monótona y predecible. La secundaria no había sido difícil, no podía quejarme; fue todo lo que cualquier chica desearía: ser reconocida, popular, exitosa; pero había algo dentro de mí aún insatisfecho, tal vez era ese deseo de expectativa que yo misma me había privado, el despertar y sentir que cada día era un día nuevo, lleno de posibilidades.

Es aburrido jugar un juego que siempre ganas, o ver una película repetidas veces cuando ya conoces el final. Y esa era yo, siempre conocía el final feliz de cada una de mis películas, Sakura siempre obtendría un 100, Sakura siempre sería la mejor en todo. Ganar, ganar, ganar; en mi vida no había espacio para ninguna derrota. Y era tan obvio que todos esperaban de mí perfección, y yo me esforzaba para no decepcionarlos. Aunque en mi interior anhelase con locura poder ser yo misma, olvidar una tarea de vez en cuando, saltarme una clase porque me daba la gana, reñir con un profesor porque su clase apestaba; pero siempre ese disfraz de perfección que comenzaba a asfixiarme. Miré a todas esas personas debajo del escenario, y envidié cada una de sus vidas.

Bajamos del escenario y la noche continuó su curso. Estaba en la pista bailando con Sai una balada lenta, cuando sentí que comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

—¡Basta! ¡Hay mucha gente aquí!

—Entonces vamos a un lugar más discreto —me susurró Sai al oído.

—Ahora no amor, disfrutemos esta noche con nuestros amigos, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

—Pero te extraño tanto bebé, últimamente has estado ocupada y no hemos tenido tiempo para los dos.

—Eso fue porque todo el proceso de graduación me tenía algo estresada. Pero ahora tendremos más tiempo, ya lo verás.

—¿Cuándo Sakura? ¿Cuándo te vayas a Tokio? —Sai comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz.

—¡Ya cálmate! No vamos a discutir por algo tan estúpido.

—Sí tienes toda la razón Sakura, no pienso discutir contigo.

Dicho esto Sai se dio media vuelta, dejándome parada como una idiota; la ira sacudió mi cuerpo pero no iba a darle el gusto de ir tras él y armar un escándalo. Algunos de los que bailaban alrededor nuestro notaron la discusión, de manera que decidí ir con una sonrisa hacia donde mis amigas para evitar los comentarios. Bailé con ellas el resto de la noche, olvidando aquella tonta discusión, no volví a saber de Sai hasta que recibí un mensaje suyo en mi celular. "Te espero en el estacionamiento, junto a las columnas, tengo una sorpresa para ti".

Aquello me extrañó ya que Sai no era un novio muy detallista. Pensé en dejarlo plantado por haberse comportado como un cretino, pero mi curiosidad innata me obligó a ir.

—Ya regreso chicas, voy al baño.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Temari.

—No te preocupes, voy sola.

Llegué al lugar indicado, y todo se veía desolado. Me fui acercando y sólo divisé una pareja a lo lejos, mis pasos eran ocultados por el volumen de la música en el interior del local. Mi corazón latía con ferocidad, mientras mis ojos se preparaban para percibir aquello que parecía tan obvio; esa cabellera roja no podía engañarme. Mi corazón rogaba que me detuviera pero mis pies seguían andando. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que mi presencia se hiciera evidente, Sai se separó del cuerpo de Tayuya y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, algo parecido a la repugnancia se coló en todo mi cuerpo.

—S...Sakura, puedo explicarlo.

La vieja frase de siempre, evidentemente la creatividad de los infieles no va más allá de tales palabras, ¿qué coño quieren explicar?

—Parece que recibiste mi mensaje Haruno ―el sarcasmo era obvio en cada palabra de esa perra que alguna vez llamé amiga.

—Claro que sí, y déjame decirte que la sorpresa fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —respondí como si aquello no me hubiese afectado en absoluto.

—Así que no querías mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a tus padres… Eres una…

—Bueno, los dejo solos para que arreglen sus asuntos —dije interrumpiendo a Sai.

—Pero qué dices amor debemos hablar, no te puedes ir sin decirme nada.

—Tienes razón hay algo que debo decirte… —Sai me miró con atención. —Súbete la cremallera.

Corrí lo más rápido que me lo permitían mis tacones, mientras dejaba atrás a Sai con su pequeño problema; tanta fue mi prisa para evitar que me siguiese que resbalé en el camino. Subí hasta una pequeña terraza y agradecí a todos los dioses no encontrarme a nadie en el trayecto; desde allí se veía parte de la ciudad.

Cuando me percaté que estaba absolutamente sola, di un respiro y dejé que mis lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro; qué irónico, esa misma tarde me había sentido la persona más dichosa del planeta, y ahora estaba allí llorando, sucia y, y… no podía describir cómo me sentía, ¿traicionada?, ¿burlada?, ¿decepcionada? Simplemente no lo sabía.

Pensé en llamar a alguna de mis amigas y buscar consuelo, pero yo no era de las personas a la que le gustase compartir sus sentimientos y mucho menos llorar ante alguien más. No era cuestión de orgullo o desconfianza, simplemente nadie me conocía en realidad, quizás ni siquiera yo.

Medité sobre mi relación con Sai, nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, y habíamos sido novios desde los 14; aunque a veces él era muy superficial, tenía algo que me atraía, o tal vez me recordaba a _alguien_. Eso, sumado al hecho de que era el chico más popular de la clase, nos convirtió en la pareja "perfecta".

Mi madre gustaba mucho de Sai -o de su dinero- y yo me llevaba muy bien con los padres de él; de modo que podía llamarse una relación seria y estable; incluso el año anterior, había perdido mi virginidad junto a él, motivada más bien por la presión social que por decisión propia.

Saqué todos esos pensamientos de mi mente antes de que el arrepentimiento se apoderara de mí, cualquier tipo de remordimiento ya no tenía sentido, sólo debía concentrarme en reponerme de esto e intentar seguir con mi vida. Sorpresivamente mi alma comenzó a llenarse de una especie de paz: después de todo, mi vida no era tan perfecta.

Dejé mi mente en blanco, como si el llanto que corría por mi cara se encargara de vaciar el dolor de mi alma, mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad tratando de adivinar en cuál de todos esos lugares estaba mi felicidad. Cuando regresé en mí entré en pánico porque no sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado, saqué mi celular buscando la hora y noté que estaba apagado producto de la caída. Lo encendí y entre las llamadas de Sai noté que Temari me había marcado también, le regresé la llamada.

—¿Sakura dónde estás? Sai te ha estado buscando.

—Salí a tomar un poco de aire. Enseguida voy.

Bajé y noté que la mayoría de personas ya se habían ido y daban las 3 de la mañana. Por suerte Temari se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y en el camino su madre le hizo tantas preguntas sobre la fiesta, que no tuvo tiempo de interrogarme sobre lo que había pasado.

. . . . .

Me limpié los residuos del maquillaje corrido -y cualquier otro rastro que evidenciaran mi desgracia- antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Busqué las llaves en mi bolso, y como para coronar el mejor de mis días no aparecieron; seguramente las había perdido en mi caída. Maldije por lo bajo y no me quedó más opción que marcar a mamá y pedirle que me abra la puerta.

—No solo llegas tarde sino que también me levantas.

—Buenas días —dije con sarcasmo e ingresé a la casa.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A mi cuarto ¿no es obvio?

—¡Regresa acá! tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? Desde cuando te gusta hablar conmigo.

—Sakura no empieces no tengo ganas de discutir.

—Entonces dime que es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana.

—¿Cómo es eso que quieres estudiar en Tokio?

—Pues es una decisión que he pensado hace algún tiempo y la cual supieras si quisieras HABLAR conmigo de vez en cuando.

Primer round para Sakura.

—Pues te comunico que soy tu madre, y tienes que consultar conmigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—Bueno ahora ya lo sabes, ¿algo más?

Sakura: 2 - Mamá: 0.

—¿Te crees muy lista? Lo siento mucho pero no podrás salirte con la tuya esta vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté sin comprender que había caído en la trampa.

—Si te bajaras de tu nube de princesa sabrías que la situación económica no da para eso.

Golpe bajo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero tengo las notas para aplicar a una beca.

—Y el alojamiento, transporte, comida, la vida no es tan simple Sakura, en Tokio las cosas son más caras que aquí. Habiendo tantas opciones y te encaprichas con eso.

—¡No es ningún capricho mamá!, es mi fu-tu-ro, además mis abuelos dijeron...

—¡Sé lo que dijeron tus abuelos!, pero estaba pensando utilizar ese dinero para pagar la hipoteca. Por Dios Sakura, ¿qué es más importante la casa o tus estudios?, —no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¡deja de ser tan egoísta, me sacas de quicio!

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y valiéndose de tácticas extrañas me dejó knockout sin siquiera darme oportunidad de recuperarme, y otra vez ese horrible nudo en la garganta que había sentido más de una vez en ese día apareció. Corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me lancé sobre mi cama, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Sin duda no eran lágrimas de tristeza, hace años que ya había superado el dolor que causaban de las palabras de mamá, eran lágrimas de impotencia. Sentía tantas ganas de cambiar la realidad, ser aquella Sakura que todos creían: fuerte, inquebrantable, decidida; pero la verdadera yo era débil y vulnerable.

Mi llanto se hizo más pesado, ya ni siquiera entendía por qué lloraba, si por Sai, por la frustración, o por darme cuenta que mi madre solo me utilizaba para seguir recibiendo una pensión.

¿Qué podía hacer? Podía mentirles a mis abuelos sobre el coste de mis estudios, para que alcanzase para cubrir los gastos de mi madre y los míos, pero el valor sería tan grande que terminarían descubriendo mi engaño y perdería su confianza para siempre y esa no era una opción.

También podía quedarme en la Universidad de Kioto y ahorrarme los gastos de alojamiento; mi madre podría llevarme todos los días, y prepararme el almuerzo. No sonaba tan mal, quitando la parte en que era la universidad a la que iría mi ex -el cual había descubierto engañándome- y verlo durante cuatro años más no me hacía ninguna gracia.

¿Trabajar? No, las universidades en los primeros años requerían de tiempo completo y además corría el riesgo de no darme basto y perder la beca.

Habían otras universidades de menor nivel, pero prefería quedarme de hikikomori a perder mi tiempo en una universidad que no valiera la pena. Menuda mierda.

Qué impotencia sentí al ver mis sueños derrumbándose ante mis ojos. Había planeado este momento con tanto anhelo, y ahora mi madre me salía con esto. Comencé a dudar si realmente le gustaba arruinarme mi vida, o es que yo había arruinado la de ella y le encantaba recordármelo. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado a esto? Debía ser una pesadilla, nunca creí que terminaría la noche de mi graduación teniendo un debate interno sobre toda mi vida y mi futuro.

En ese momento sólo quise volver a ser una niña pequeña y quedarme atrapada en esos años felices, lejos de las preocupaciones de este mundo de adultos. Me quedé dormida con aquel pensamiento.

. . . . .

Me desperté con la luz del sol pegándome en toda la cara. Por la intensidad debía ser bastante tarde, lo que significaba que mi madre no me había despertado. Intrigada tomé mi celular para ver la hora, y daban las 12:20. En el buzón habían diecinueve mensajes de voz y veintidós textos; pensé en borrarlos sin leerlos al menos, pero la curiosidad me mataba, ¡siempre la jodida curiosidad! Justo cuando iba a abrir el primero, una llamada entrante apareció en mi pantalla.

—¿Hina-chan?

—¡Sakura-san, que bueno que contestas! —su voz sonaba bastante agitada. —Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás ocupada?

—No, dime ¿ha pasado algo?

Comencé a caminar por la casa con el celular en la oreja, buscando señales de mi madre.

—Es algo un poco… complicado, necesito hablarlo personalmente. ¿Podríamos vernos en la heladería de siempre?

Mamá no parecía estar en ninguna parte. Hallé una nota en la mesa: "Salí con mis amigas, no regreso hasta la noche. Prepárate un sándwich y lava los platos" Como siempre tan irresponsable.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? Yo invito.

. . . . .

Observé a Hinata sentada frente a mí, mientras comíamos en mi restaurante favorito. Siempre había pensado que Hinata era muy hermosa, incluso más que yo; pero la poca seguridad en sí misma y los 5 kilos de ropa que se ponía encima, la hacían pasar desapercibida.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste al baile Hina-chan?

—Mi padre no me dio permiso —su semblante se tornó triste por un instante, pero continuó, ―ya sabes cómo es él, ¿qué tal estuvo?

—Pregúntaselo a alguien que no encontró a su novio besuqueándose con una de sus amigas, mejor dicho ex novio.

"Y ex amiga" pensé. Hinata casi se atraganta.

―No me digas que Sai-kun…

—Sí Hina, con Tayuya.

—Vaya… yo lo siento mucho Sakura-san. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Mejor que nunca. Ya era tiempo de cambiar de novio.

Hinata soltó pequeñas risitas.

—Tienes razón, siempre pensé que Sakura-san era muy linda como para estar con Sai-kun.

Esta vez reí yo. Caí en cuenta que Hinata era la primera persona a la que le contaba eso, y se sentía realmente bien decírselo a alguien sin que me preguntase los pormenores de tan vergonzoso momento; simplemente un comentario de aliento era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Gracias por eso Hina-chan, me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado, pero qué era lo que me querías decir.

Noté que Hinata se tensó un poco.

—H-hay un favor que quiero pedirte Sakura-san.

—Claro que sí Hina-chan, lo que quieras.

—Eto… ―vaciló por un momento, antes de retomar la palabra. —No sé cómo decirte esto, pero aquí voy ―Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire, —otōsan quiere que estudie en Tokio, y me enviará a vivir con Sasuke-kun pe…

—¡¿Di-dijiste Sasuke, Uchiha Sa-su-ke?!

El corazón se me salió del pecho. ¿Sasuke? ¿Mi Sasuke? Por suerte ya había terminado de comer, sino hubiera escupido todo en la cara de Hinata.

—S-sí, el mismo —Hinata enrojeció ya que las demás personas en el restaurant nos habían regresado a ver por el tono de mi voz.

―¡Por kami Hinata! ¿Y dónde vivirán?

—En una casa, que Fugaku-san compró para Sasuke-kun hace poco p…

—¡¿Qué?! —sentí que me daría un infarto. —Eso quiere decir tú y el ¿so-los?

Palidecí, me faltaba el aire, tuve que tomar un poco de agua para calmarme. El sonrojo de Hinata empeoró, a mí me importaba un pepino que los demás regresaran la vista.

—P-pues no tan solos. Acabo de enterarme que… Naruto-kun ya vive con él.

Hinata sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada.

—¿Naruto también? O sea que vivirán los tres.

—P-pues sí, pero esa es la razón por la que necesito pedirte un favor.

Debí intuir lo que Hinata me pediría, pero las emociones del momento no me dejaban pensar. Hinata no solía pedir favores, no por orgullo, sino porque era demasiado educada y compasiva como para causar cualquier tipo de molestia a alguien más.

—Ve al grano Hina me estás poniendo tensa.

—Seré sincera Sakura-san, esto es algo muy difícil para mí. Vivir con dos chicos es algo bastante incómodo para cualquiera; y yo… no creo poder hacerlo, p-por favor… ven conmigo a Tokio.

—¡¿Y-yo?! —me sentí muy estúpida por la obviedad de la pregunta, —no lo sé Hina-chan, no puedo decidir algo tan complejo así como así…

—¡Por favor Sakura-san! Yo lo hablé con mi padre y él no tiene problema en responder por tus gastos, y menos aún en convencer a Samui-san si eso es lo que te preocupa.

La verdad mi madre era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.

—¡Hina-chan! ¿cómo se te ocurre? Eso es algo muy… muy… comprometedor.

_Conveniente_, era la palabra correcta. Tenía que aceptarlo, la oferta era tentadora, justo el milagro que yo necesitaba. Me sentí mal a medida que lo reflexionaba; Hinata-chan creía que yo le estaba haciendo un favor, aunque de alguna forma era yo quien se aprovechaba de ella. Pero por otro lado, se trataba de vivir con Sasuke Uchiha, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría algo como eso, definitivamente los dioses me amaban.

—No son molestias Sakura-san, por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por pedirte algo tan grande, además ya se lo dije a Sasuke-kun y él no tuvo ningún problema.

—¡¿Sasuke aceptó que viva con él?!

"¡Shannaro! ahora si me dará algo" pensé.

Hinata asintió nerviosamente mientras un camarero se acercó a nosotras para pedirnos gentilmente que nos retiráramos del lugar por quejas de ruido de otros clientes. Abandonamos el restaurant y caminamos un par de calles en silencio, Hinata por habitualidad y yo porque estaba tratando de asimilar todo este increíble suceso. Nos paramos en un parque frente a una hermosa fuente, justo cuando iba a tomar la palabra Hinata intervino:

—Sakura-san, antes de que digas algo quiero pedirte disculpas por ponerte en esta posición tan incómoda. Olvida lo que dije, e-estaba un poco asustada y no fue mi intención presionarte —noté que su voz se entrecortaba. —S-simplemente soy demasiado cobarde para afrontar mis problemas sola y… terminé involucrándote. Y-yo lo lamento mucho.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

—¡Pero qué dices Hina-chan! ¡Iremos a Tokio, ya está decidido!

—¿Lo dices en serio Sakura-san? —Hinata me miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Será divertido! Como… mmm… una reunión después de tantos años.

Noté que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y visualicé aquel nombre: "Amor".

—Otra vez este bastardo. —pensé en voz alta. Sonreí de lado y arrojé el celular a la fuente.

—¡Pero qué haces Sakura-san! —gritó Hinata tan sorprendida que pensé que se le saldrían los ojos, y no pude evitar reír.

—Iremos a Tokio, nena. Nueva ciudad, nuevo móvil.

"Y nueva historia" pensé. Hinata sonrió.

—Ahora es tu turno —la reté divertida.

—¿Y-yo? Mi papá me mataría.

—¡Gallinaaaa!

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo, y sacó su móvil e imitó mi gesto sin que pudiera detenerla. No pude evitar estallar a carcajadas.

—¡Diablos Hina, no hablaba en serio! —Hinata rio más.

—No puedo quejarme, se sintió ¿bien?

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, emprendí mi carrera.

—¡¿Qué haces Sakura-san, por qué corres?! —dijo Hinata a mis espaldas.

—¡La última en llegar a la heladería paga los helados! —grité un par de metros más allá.

—¡Eso no es justo te adelantaste! —ignoré su comentario y aumenté mi velocidad. ―¡Espérame! ―gritó Hinata despegando.

"Nueva historia" me dije, mientras sentía el viento golpear contra mi cuerpo.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Aquí el nuevo capítulo :D Como verán la historia comienza a tomar forma aunque los primeros capítulos avanzarán un poco lento porque quiero mostrar el trasfondo de cada uno de los personajes._

_Al inicio usé unas estrofas de la canción -Start again- de Gabrielle Aplin, es una canción preciosa se las recomiendo._

_**Ahora sí a contestar reviews:**_

_**yanisaku: **__espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, saludos :)_

_**alison-love:** pues aquí está la conti gracias por comentar :D_

_**Guest: **__sobre las parejas será como se indica en la descripción de la historia, no quiero spoilear nada aún, pero habrá una especie de cuadrado amoroso (?) que se irá desarrollando más adelante, en principio es algo así como Hina gusta de Naruto, Naruto de Sakura, Sakura de Sasuke, y bueno a Sasuke no le gusta aceptar sus sentimientos xD pero las cosas van cambiando conforme avance la historia._

_**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, le dieron fav o follow a mi historia y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a los que aún no lo hacen me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Besos a todos :D**_

**13/03/14**


End file.
